Pyra
The Pyra is an enemy that first appears in Pikmin: New World. It is a fiery entity with a crustaceal body. Its body appears to be a rounded structure with four crab-like legs. In its center there is a large flame that nearly engulfs its entire body. This flame takes on a very vaguely humanoid shape, with two apparent arms, head, body and even two, blue eye-like circles. The creature is normally fairly immobile, simply standing on its legs and staring around with its eye-like orbs. Sometimes it is seen moving about rather slowly but not normally. It is enormous, as wide as a Spotty Bulbear and towering almost as high as the Titan Dweevil, making it one of the very biggest of all non-boss enemies. It has a unique way of attacking. It stays in one place and rotates its flaming head-like organ around to spot your group. It constantly emits blue, fiery embers that will slowly fall to the ground around it. This makes its territory surrounded by a large black ring from burn marks left behind from these embers hitting the ground. These will burn all but Red Pikmin. The blue embers will only fall slowly but the green embers will home in on certain Pikmin and their groups. Each ember has the maximum potential to burn and kill three Pikmin at once. If the Pyra manages to spot Pikmin, it will make a deep sound and then begin emitting tons of embers of all colors, including purple ones that will home in on the Captains. even if the captains are already protected by the Burn Shield, the purple embers will still knock them over but won't do any damage to them. If its health is depleted entirely, the flame will disappear and the crablike body will walk away awkwardly. If left for too long it will respawn another Pyra so it must be quickly stunned and carried back to the Dolphin Pod. These troublesome creatures are best avoided but often have cargo beneath them, forcing the player to kill them. Strategy Go with a team of Red Pikmin and have them be thrown straight at its face. Don't worry about the fire because ﻿it won't affect you (if you have the Burn Shield) or your Pikmin. This should take it down rather quickly. If the player does not have any or enough Red Pikmin available at the moment then the player should probably use either Olive Pikmin or Purple Pikmin and sneak up on it from behind. Make sure no Pikmin gets burnt on the way as burning Pikmin can rush in front of the creature and alert it to your presence. As soon as you're close enough, throw all of your Pikmin onto the sides of the creatures base. This will send it rocking back and forth briefly in which it cannot spew any more embers. During this time it is completely vulnerable to Pikmin attacks, though not very much damage can be done to the base and this action will probably have to be repeated several times, inevitably with some Pikmin deaths due to the flame. Another option is to sneak underneath its body without it noticing and throw a Purple Pikmin directly up at its underside. This will cause the entire body to go up in the air for a second, stunning the creature up on top. This is the only possible way to stun this creature. Stunning it will make its fire partially diminish as well as stop producing multicolored embers, making it both very easy to avoid physical contact between the fire and the Pikmin as well as quick to kill it. This battle is also made a great lot easier with the Muffle Flute upgrade at hand due to the fact that Pikmin will often get burned in this battle. As soon as it reaches zero health, the flame will disappear entirely into the body and it will wander about blindly for a while, sometimes even falling off of the edge of the dungeon. As soon as it starts walking, quickly throw your Pikmin at it and bring it down fast. It will fold up into a saucer shape. when this happens, quickly have your Pikmin carry it back to the Dolphin Pod or else it will start back up again in another place on the floor. There is absolutely no possible way to swarm this enemy. Olimar's Notes Oxidizon plasmigna Family: Fryids "The Fryid's large, crustacean-like body is actually not where most of its vital organs are. Instead, the towering flame atop its body is where most of its internal works are protected. Suspended in plasma are its heart and its entire respiratory system, nervous system, auditory system and visual organs. These are in the form of two floating, blue spheres with a heat-proof layer on their outer shell. The Fryid uses its sight organs to spot attackers so that it may fire a barrage of super-heated balls of bodily oils to repel them. Strangely, the purpose of its body may actually be to simply to serve as an incubator for its larvae, much analogous to a Pikmin Onion." Louie's Notes "Don't bother cooking it when this creature can cook your food for you! It's easy to feed and saves money that could have been utterly wasted on gas for the barbecue! Also, the multicolored fiery grease-balls that occasionally shower down from its body make the perfect toppings for any type of steak or fillet, and can create marvelous cider. Useful for making meat sauce and gravy as well." Sagittarius's Notes "Despite its seemingly dangerous flame, this creature is actually highly useful around the house. It can be used as a barbecue or stove (see Louie's Notes) as well as a furnace to keep the house warm, which saves money and electricity. It can also be used as a relaxing fire to sleep by. The main problem is its constant spewing of embers, which will burn whatever they touch. Specimens used as pets must be fixed so that they will not emit these embers." Libra's Notes "The majority of this creature's body is actually covered in flame, making any attempts to wear any clothing manufactured from this species result in the wearer catching fire. If attending a fashion show with this on always keep a fire extinguisher close at hand. Thankfully, I have even created portable and stylish extinguisher tanks which perfectly match the outfit." Trivia *These creatures have a body structure very similar to an Onion's, from its round shape to its four, stilt-like legs. Also, the embers that it emits are much like the Pikmin seeds that come from the Onions. Also, Olimar even says in his notes that the species is very similar to an Onion in that it incubates its larvae within its body. *When it is walking about freely it moves in a very similar fashion to that of a Dweevil or Man-at-Legs, except slower and with a stumbling gait.﻿ Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Fryids Category:Fire Enemies Category:Enemies